The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hiemalis, commercially referred to as a Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKPBEEGW’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Amstelveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching and freely flowering Begonia plants with attractive foliage and flower colors.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Begonia hiemalis ‘BKPBEEGL’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,825. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘BKPBEEGL’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands in October, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands since February, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.